


Dust in the Wind

by TwoWeevils



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-05
Updated: 2005-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWeevils/pseuds/TwoWeevils





	

_"All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity..."_ Rodney McKay sang along under his breath to the Kansas tune he had just downloaded to his brand-spanking-new MP3 player. He'd been the last person in the lab to give in to the need to have one, but since it had arrived on the _Daedalus'_ last trip, he wondered how he had ever gotten along without it. But he didn't like wearing earphones. It was bad enough having to have to the radio headset attached to him like a growth. So, he'd hooked the player up to some speakers. His staff would just have to learn to live with it. Or leave. It had been a long day and they'd all chosen the latter course.

"Oh, that's deep, Rodney." McKay looked up from the Ancient hair dryer or salad shooter or whatever it might turn out to be that he was dismantling, not at all surprised to see John Sheppard standing in front of him.

"Yes, yes, I'm aware that Kansas lyrics only have deep hidden meanings when you've smoked something illicit," he said a little testily. Just once, he'd like to come off as a suave sophisticate, not as the epitome of every scientific cliché. _Uncombed hair? Check. Unidentifiable stains on the uniform? Check. Singing 30-year-old geek rock tunes to an audience of machinery? Check._

"So, are you stoned now?"

"What? No, I am not stoned. What's wrong with you?"

"Listening to this music, I think I'm stoned," Sheppard nodded. "I'm stoned and you're not, and that? Is wrong."

"Some of us have important work to do, here..." McKay began in his usual I'm-a-scientist-and-you’re-only-a-lower-life-form voice, only to be cut off by a finger wagging much too close to his face.

"And do you want to know _why_ it's wrong, Doctor McKay?" Sheppard asked didactically.

"Enlighten me." 

"Because you're a scientist! You shouldn't be afraid to, like, open your mind. And stuff." He flashed a goofy grin at McKay. "Are you hungry?"

"Of course I'm hungry. I'm always hungry."

Sheppard pounced on this as though Rodney had said something significant. "Aha!" he said triumphantly.

Ignoring the interruption, Rodney went on, "Why would I want to make myself even hungrier by getting stoned?"

"I am hungry. I am stoned," John said patiently. "Therefore, if you are hungry, you must be stoned. _You_ must be stoned _all the time,_ because you're always hungry." 

Rodney rolled his eyes and bent his head back to the innards of the alien Fry Daddy. Stung, Sheppard bent down so his face was leering up unattractively into McKay's. 

"I'm telling Elizabeth!" he taunted. "Rod-ney's a ston-er! Rod-ney's a ston-er!"

"First of all, Major Sheppard, I don't believe that you're in any way intoxicated. Secondly, there is a serious flaw in your logic that I'm not even going to try to explain to you while you're standing there giggling like a schoolgirl. And third...oh, never mind. Just stay away from my PowerBars."

"Like a schoolgirl?"

"Yes," Rodney said, "like a schoolgirl, complete with little plaid skirt."

"Why, Doctor McKay. I'm shocked!" Sheppard retorted.

"Shocked? Why are _you_ shocked?"

"Well, I _do_ have great legs, but I think you'd like me better in leather," Sheppard said. 

"You've given this some thought, I see."

"You're the one who started talking dirty."

"You're the one who's _stoned,"_ Rodney one-upped him.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me?" John asked plaintively. "In my condition?"

"Oh, forget it." Rodney turned up the volume and started to sing along again in a creaky falsetto. _"Just a drop of water in an endless sea..."_

Sheppard stepped around the lab bench and took Rodney in his arms. Pulling him close, he began slow dancing in the approved form of high school dances everywhere: a leisurely rotation, shuffling from one foot to the other. "I _love_ this song."

"What are you doing? Are you insane?" Rodney struggled to get away, then stopped, struck by a sudden thought. "Anyway, you can't dance to Kansas."

"I have natural rhythm. I can dance to anything." He pulled Rodney tighter, resting his head on Rodney's shoulder.

"Okay, freaking out here." Rodney's back stiffened.

Sheppard rubbed a hand up and down Rodney's back, and whispered in his ear, "Don't freak out, Rodney. It's just dancing. I know they have that in Canada."

"This is _so_ not a good idea," McKay said. "When you wake up tomorrow with a splitting headache from all the alleged poisons you've ingested tonight, you're going to regret what you're doing right now even more than I will."

"You want me to stop?" He grazed Rodney's ear with his lips. "Because I'll stop if you really want me to."

"Did you hear the part about me regretting this? I have to have done something to regret before I can regret it."

"Okay, you must be having a contact high, because you're not making sense." He did that thing with Rodney's ear again. "And you didn't answer my question."

"I'm not making sense because you're _stoned,"_ Rodney said.

Sheppard dropped one hand lower until it brushed lightly over Rodney's ass. "Still not answering my question."

"All right, yes, yes...I mean no. No, I don't want you to stop. That should be obvious from my _erection."_

"Wow. That's...cool," Sheppard said, a little awestruck. "Did I do that?"

"Oh, for...that's _it._ I want some of whatever you've been smoking," McKay said in exasperation.

"You can't have any."

"Why not?"

"Because," he said, dropping light kisses on Rodney's neck, "I am an officer." He squeezed Rodney's ass. "And a gentleman. So I can't do this with someone who's intoxicated." 

"Fine." Rodney grabbed John's face between his hands and kissed him, hard.

"Mmm. Nice." Sheppard didn't recoil in shock, much to Rodney's surprise. He leaned in again, kissing Rodney softly, teasing his lips with his tongue. "This never happened when I did this in the sixth grade. But I thought you said you had work to do."

Rodney pulled away for a second. "You think I'm going to get any work done now?" He relaxed into another kiss for a moment, then straightened up again, fast. "You were doing this in grade six? Where did you go, a British boarding school?"

"I meant dancing," Sheppard said, nuzzling Rodney’s neck. "And with _girls,_ you pervert."

_"I'm_ a pervert?" Rodney closed his eyes in thought for a moment. "Okay, maybe I am." He licked John’s ear.

"So, here's something else I didn't do in junior high. Do you want to go to my room?"

"Hello? Bed...lab bench...bed...do you even have to ask? Of course I want to go to your room."

"Bring the music."

"Okay," McKay said absently. He began to sing under his breath. _"Dust in the wind..."_

"I meant bring the _player."_

"I knew that!"

"Of course you knew that. You're a very smart guy. And not stoned," Sheppard told him. "Just like me."

"I knew that," Rodney said.


End file.
